Unwritten
by shxkespearianblondie
Summary: AU : Lydia est une brillante étudiante en littérature qui rêve d'une vie digne d'un roman. Parrish est un jeune professeur qui a gardé les idéaux de sa jeunesse. Entre eux, il y a cet amour commun des mots, des regards volés et des sourires secrets. Comme quelque chose qui ressemble à la passion des héros. Mais ce qu'on oublie souvent avec ce feu là, c'est qu'il brûle.


_Bonjour (ou bonsoir),_

 _je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour ma première fiction en français postée sur ce compte, qui va concerner un de mes ships coup de coeur du moment : Lydia Martin et Jordan Parrish de Teen Wolf. J'avais commencé l'écriture de cette fiction l'année dernière mais manque de temps (et surtout par flemme ahem) je ne l'avais jamais continué. Mais vu les premiers épisodes de la saison 5, il m'était juste impossible de ne pas continuer à écrire sur ces deux-là._

 _Je vous présente donc Unwritten, un AU sur le sheriff et la banshee : pas de loups-garous ni de benefactor au programme, juste nos personnages préférés sans surnaturel mais pas pour autant plus normaux... J'espère de tout coeur que cela vous plaira._

 _Je tiens à remercier **Anouk** , ma formidable Beta Reader qui me lit, me conseille, me corrige et qui est toujours là pour parler à 1 heure du matin du dernier gif qui est sorti sur Lydia et Parrish. _

**_DISCLAIMER :_** _Cette fiction se déroule dans le milieu universitaire américain. J'essaye d'être aussi précise et juste que possible au niveau des informations mais en vérité, ma description de la fac est plus un mélange de mon expérience à l'université française et de ce que j'ai pu trouver sur les facs américaines. S'il y a de grossières erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler mais partez du principe qu'il y a de fortes chances que j'invente la plupart du temps. ;-)_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **UNWRITTEN**

 _Prologue_

Les livres. Le plus grand trésor de l'humanité. De simples feuilles de papier que l'homme imprègne de son imagination, de son âme, pour les transformer en objets quasi-religieux, portes vers une infinité d'univers. Les livres ont ce pouvoir de faire voyager le lecteur, ils lui font voir ce qu'il ne verra jamais, simplement par un savant enchaînement de consonnes et de voyelles, de mots, de verbes et d'interjections. Dans un monde dénué de magie, la grammaire reste pourtant une force mystique trop souvent sous-estimée, car elle seule permet vraiment l'immortalité et la résurrection. Immortalité de l'auteur et de ses personnages, à jamais ancrés dans la mémoire de ceux qui un jour ont lus. Roméo et Juliette ne sont pas morts à 16 ans, dans le caveau des Capulet à Vérone. Ils vivent toujours avec ceux qui ont lu la poésie théâtrale de William Shakespeare, et continuent de s'aimer à travers les siècles. Résurrection du lecteur qui meurt chaque fois qu'il finit un livre, mais dont la multiplicité des lectures lui permet de renaître à chaque fois. Il est courtisan à la cour de Louis XVI, policier dans le Chicago de la prohibition et même simple agent de nettoyage sur une planète encore inconnue. Si l'homme ne vit qu'une fois, le lecteur a trop de vies pour les compter.

Lydia Martin était habitée par cet amour de la lecture depuis son plus jeune âge. Lorsqu'elle était petite, sa mère avait pris l'habitude de leur lire, à elle et à son jeune frère Isaac, un chapitre d'Harry Potter chaque soir. Mais sa curiosité d'enfant ne supportait pas de devoir attendre le lendemain pour découvrir la suite des aventures du jeune sorcier, et pour pouvoir les déchiffrer elle-même elle avait appris à lire et à écrire à l'âge où d'autres commencent seulement à appréhender l'art de la lecture. Contaminée par la fièvre de la lecture, elle n'avait pas de plus grand plaisir que de passer des journées entières, plongée dans un roman qui la faisait voyager bien loin de sa petite ville de Californie. Ce goût prononcé de la découverte et du dépaysement ne fit qu'accroître le développement déjà avancé de son jeune esprit et bientôt ses parents apprirent de la bouche de sa maîtresse que leur fille était "une enfant précoce". Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne jamais en informer Lydia, par peur de la voir se renfermer et s'exclure du reste des enfants, en raison de son avance sur eux. Mais la maturité de la petite fille, acquise au fil de ses lectures, dérangeaient les autres enfants et il n'était pas rare de voir dans la cour de l'école primaire de Beacon Hills, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, penchée sur un livre, à l'écart du monde.

Puis Lydia atteignit l'âge de 11 ans et ses parents divorcèrent. A cette période de sa vie, la petite fille - déjà très mature - comprit qu'elle était face à un choix. Elle pouvait soigner sa douleur dans les livres et vivre définitivement à l'écart des autres, ou elle pouvait enfouir ce traumatisme au fond d'elle et se comporter comme les jeunes filles de son âge et abandonner les livres pour les garçons. A la surprise de ses parents, elle choisit la seconde option. A son entrée au collège la timidité avait fait place à l'exubérance et au lieu de passer ses récréations à lire, Lydia les passait avec les enfants de son âge. Elle dissimulait sa maturité sous une fausse frivolité et seule ses notes - toujours excellentes et toujours dissimulées à ses parents et amis - trahissaient que Lydia était toujours la même, bien cachée. Seule Isaac savait que la nuit sa grande soeur dévorait les ouvrages qu'elle n'osait lire en plein jour. Et il était le seul à soupçonner la souffrance qu'elle avait enfouie loin, très loin.

Au lycée, Lydia avait connu Allison Argent et bientôt la brune était devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait permis de s'ouvrir, enfin. Allison avait été la première à voir la Lydia première de la classe, la Lydia mature et sérieuse, la Lydia amoureuse des livres. Grâce à elle, la rousse avait rencontré Stiles et Scott et bientôt les quatre formaient un groupe inséparable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait acceptée pour qui elle était et son amour de la littérature ne fit que grandir. Ses amis lui donnèrent la force de passer à autre chose après que son petit ami, Jackson, l'ai quittée du jour au lendemain, lui brisant le cœur. Elle comprenait enfin la douleur décrite dans les romans qu'elle avait lus et relus et elle commença même à griffonner ici et là des bouts de phrases, de poèmes. Elle comprit que l'écriture était sa voie, et que quel que soit son futur métier, il fallait qu'elle écrive. Elle ne savait pas encore très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire, on ne sait jamais à dix-huit ans. On vous force à choisir des études, on vous enferme dans une case et on vous oblige à choisir une vie alors que vous commencez à peine à vous connaitre. Lydia ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur elle-même mais elle savait qu'elle aimait lire et écrire. Ainsi, elle fut folle de joie lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle avait été admise à la prestigieuse université californienne de Berkeley en littérature et écriture. Sa joie ne fut que décuplée par la nouvelle de l'admission d'Allison dans cette même université mais en droit. Scott partait étudier à Davis pour devenir vétérinaire, suivi de près par Stiles qui voulait devenir psychiatre. Les deux universités n'étant qu'à une heure et demi de distance, les amis se verraient souvent. La distance serait certes plus difficile pour Scott et Allison qui étaient en couple depuis plus de deux ans mais dans l'ensemble la situation était idéale.

Lydia était enfin libre d'étudier ce qu'elle aimait réellement, enfin libre de lire, d'écrire. Enfin libre d'être.

La première année fut comme prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais après avoir passé plusieurs minutes en apnée. Brûlante, qui traverse la gorge et les poumons et les emplis d'un mélange de soulagement et de douleur, qui ont le goût de la vie. Lydia découvrait tout un monde et ses codes, bien différents de ceux du lycée. Ici ce n'était plus Beacon Hills, c'était Berkeley, la guerre de l'excellence. Elle qui avait passé tant d'années à se faire passer pour plus bête qu'elle n'était devait maintenant tout faire pour prouver son intelligence et son talent. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi inspirée, stimulée. Jamais elle n'avait autant écrit. Les premiers jours elle subit le regard mauvais de ceux qui pensaient qu'elle devait sa place à son argent ou à sa beauté et qu'une fille qui mettait autant de soin à être jolie ne pouvait pas être également intelligente. Ils avaient torts et Lydia leur prouva dès le premier devoir où sa professeure la félicita pour son excellente analyse d'un texte de Conan Doyle. Lydia se contenta de sourire en coin, non pas peu fière de prouver enfin ce dont elle était capable.

Allison s'épanouissait aussi en droit, suivant les pas de son père. Chris Argent était un avocat californien, réputé pour défendre ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin et souvent qui avaient le moins de moyens. Il en avait fait la devise de son cabinet : « _Nous défendons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre eux-mêmes_ ». En français, pour rappeler ses origines. Allison comptait devenir une avocate au moins aussi douée que lui et poursuivre la tradition familiale. Bien sûr lors des premiers cours c'était étrange pour les deux meilleures amies de ne même pas être dans la même classe. C'était comme un vide inexplicable au fond du cœur, qui n'a pas lieu d'être parce que la personne n'est pas morte, elle n'est même pas si loin que ça, peut-être dans le bâtiment d'en face ou à l'étage au-dessous. Mais elle n'est pas là et ce n'est pas naturel. Mais elles s'y firent et ces séparations – certes courtes – leur permettaient d'apprécier encore mieux les instants passés ensembles. Lors de la première année, chacune avait sa chambre dans le dortoir de la fac, réservé aux premières années pour leur permettre de s'intégrer plus facilement, de faire des rencontres (les élèves passant la plupart du temps sur les paliers ou dans les parties communes, Lydia avait parfois l'impression d'être en colonie de vacances). Mais à la fin de cette année, les élèves devaient trouver un logement par leur propre moyen. Lydia et Allison décidèrent automatiquement de partager un studio et à leur entrée en deuxième année, elles habitaient à quelques minutes de la fac dans un studio petit mais bien agencé et assez grand pour les soirées pizzas-films-bières, de tradition quand les garçons étaient de passage.

En effet, Scott et Stiles poursuivaient leurs études à plus d'une centaine kilomètres de là, à Davis. Scott adorait ses cours et chaque fois qu'il en parlait, c'était avec un immense sourire. Il avait toujours eut cette passion pour les animaux et au lycée, il passait la plupart de son temps libre à la clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills. Bien sûr il était payé, mais il l'aurait fait gratuitement si on lui avait demandé. Ce besoin de protéger les animaux était tel qu'il était membre de pas moins d'une dizaine d'associations visant à leur défense et qu'il essayait de devenir végétarien, sans succès. Malgré ses nombreux efforts et tentatives, il aimait trop manger un bon steak saignant pour passer au tofu.  
Stiles lui avait choisi la psychologie car elle lui permettait d'étudier un domaine qui le fascinait : le comportement humain. Il adorait se poser à une table de café, regarder les gens autour de lui et les analyser. Celui-ci ne mettait pas de sucre dans son café, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émietter le cube avant de se lécher les doigts il était probablement au régime ou bien avait du diabète, mais c'était sans doute récent puisqu'il avait encore un besoin de sucre. Celle-ci regardait très prudemment où elle marchait, elle avait sans doute peur de rentrer dans quelqu'un, ce qui pouvait être un signe d'anxiété sociale et de timidité. Ses amis se moquaient de lui en l'appelant Sherlock, et ce surnom lui convenait assez puisqu'il songeait très sérieusement à s'orienter vers la criminologie. En effet, Stiles avait un rapport unique avec la mort, une sorte de fascination qui aurait pu paraître morbide si on ne connaissait pas le jeune homme. Loin d'être un psychopathe en devenir, il était simplement le fils du Sheriff de Beacon Hills et avait passé son enfance entre le bureau de son père et les scènes de crimes où il s'introduisait inégalement, poussé par sa curiosité. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, ne la connaissant que trop bien. Il avait en effet perdu sa mère assez jeune et malgré les années, cela restait un souvenir douloureux pour lui et son père. Mais ce dernier avait fini par retrouver l'amour, avec nul autre que Melissa McCall, la mère de Scott ! Après que leurs fils soient partis pour la vie universitaire, les deux parents avaient commencés à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble et c'était finalement rendus compte des sentiments qui les habitaient depuis déjà quelques temps. Ni Stiles, ni Scott n'était surpris et ils en étaient ravis : ils se considéraient déjà comme des frères et leurs parents avaient bien besoin d'amour et de compagnie. Le père de Stiles était veuf et la mère de Scott méritait mieux que son ex-mari, le père de Scott avec qui il n'avait que des rapports froids et distants.

L'été précédant leur entrée en troisième année à l'université, les quatre amis étaient partis dans un camping au bord de l'océan pacifique. Deux semaines de vacances remplies de baignades, bronzage (coups de soleil pour Stiles et Lydia qui avaient tous deux la peau aussi pâle que la banquise), de soirées au bord de la mer et de complicité. Scott et Allison avaient espérés que ce serait l'occasion d'un rapprochement entre Lydia et Stiles, qui aimait la jeune fille depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais rien. Lydia connaissait les sentiments du brun pour lui et elle savait que si elle lui donnait une chance, elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de lui, un jour. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas, là, maintenant, et au fond d'elle, la rousse désirait quelque chose de plus qu'une relation fondée sur des années d'amitié. Elle voulait le coup de foudre, le désir, la passion, les mains moites, les baisers volés, les corps qui tremblent en se fondant l'un dans l'autre. Elle voulait vivre une histoire digne d'un roman, quelque chose de si fort que cela nourrirait son écriture, et que tout son être vibrerait de quelque chose de plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais éprouvé. Elle avait cette envie romanesque de pouvoir dire « J'ai aimé, j'ai souffert, j'ai vécu. Je ne suis pas resté au bord de l'océan tumultueux, j'ai plongé et j'ai laissé mon corps et mon âme être malmenés par les vagues et les remous. J'ai connu l'exaltation la plus pure, le désespoir le plus profond et dans mes veines mon sang bat avec plus de force qu'aucun d'entre vous parce que je sais ce que signifie _vivre_. »

Lydia se rêvait en personnage de fiction, et elle était bien décidé à ce que son destin soit aussi extraordinaire que celui de ses futurs enfants d'encre et de papier.

* * *

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! C'est gratuit, ça prend deux minutes et ça me fait toujours immensément plaisir._


End file.
